Twisted High
by BLACK WINGS OF THE NIGHT
Summary: When one think things can't get any stranger pop comes this story. Facing your innerself can be a handfull. It's worse when they come out and there not even the same sex as you!


**_Twisted _**

* * *

_**I own nothing but plots and now a new kitty. XD hehe This is a story that was flying around in my head for a while now, If it's to confuseing your won't be the only one confused I'm confused just writing this. haha might be becuse i'm sick with a head cold. hehe well I hope you enjoy this new story. I will some day post what the twins look like if I find out how to do that haha. **_

"Well there something you don't see every day." Remarked Kakashi as he sat on the bridge as he watched Sakura fighting with Sasuke and Naruto acting like a cool loner.

"Idiots." Hissed Naruto as he looked over to the water under the bridge.

"You big forehead freak!"

"Shut up you ice block!"

"Okay what did I miss?" Asked Kakashi as he looked over to Naruto who looked bored.

"Hn, the hell should I know I just got here and they a where already acting this way." He muttered as he looked like he could careless about the world. Kakashi scratched his head as he tried to figure out what was happening to his team.

"You're so damn annoying!'

"Like your one to talk cry baby!"

"Hn."

"I think we need to take a trip to the shrink." Said Kakashi as he grabbed the back of Sasuke shirt along with Sakura's and dragged them along while Naruto walked calmly behind them. Kakashi looked over to Naruto to find him cool calm and collected as they walk down the street with Sasuke and Sakura glaring at each other. Something was so wrong with his team. Little did he know that it was not only his team that was acting wired. He got to the Hokage's office only to find it packed with the other rookie nine and Gai's team.

" What is going on with my team?!" yelled Gai as he cried tears as Lee looked like he cared more about his finger nails. Neji kept blushing and twirling his fingers while Tenten looked bored as she played with a sharp object.

"Oh give it a rest old man." Sighed out lee as Gai cried tears. Kakashi looked a little surprised at Lee's reaction as he looked over to Asuma's cell. Choji was playing with a lock of his hair while looking at Ino who was lying back on her chair looking at the ceiling with a I don't really want to be here look as she stole glance at Shikamaru who was looking around at all the craziness going around him. He smirked over to Ino as she blushed and looked the other way.

"Well that was so wrong." Muttterd Kakashi as he looked over to Kurenai's team to find the wiredest display of them all.

"Yeah well why don't you do something about it Huh Bug boy?!" Yelled Hinata with a smirk on her face.

"your such a kid." Said Shino as Kiba looked from one to another.

" Oh please don't fight guys! It breaks my heart when you do." He whined. Had all hell broken loose? Why where they acting like that? Kakashi looked over to the Hokage who looked to be thinking things though. She tapped her fingers on the wood desk as she looked at all of them. The door opened again and in walked her assistant. "Here you go lady Tsudame." She stood up from her chair and bellowed over them.

"ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN NOW!!" almost instantly they followed orders as Kakashi was amazed that even he had sat down when he was ordered to. She sat down on her chair and looked serious for a second as she looked at the people in her office.

"Why are you all here?" she asked as the teachers looked at each other.

"Our teams are acting a little odd Lady Hokage." Said Kurenai as she looked over to Hinata with a worried expiration.

"They're teens for course they act odd." She stated.

"I think there is more to it then that." Said Kakashi as he looked at Sakura who had her arms crossed and looked like she was about to murder her teammate.

"They look fine to me." Stated Tsudame as Sakura smirked.

"See the Hag thinks where fine can we go now?" She asked as the room went silent. They all looked at Sakura as Tsudame twitched at her statement.

"I'm sorry lady Hokage but I have pressing matters that I need to see after." Said Naruto with a bored voice as Tsudame's jaw dropped.

"Oh come on all ready just listen to what the old bat has to say." Said Sasuke as he looked over to Tsudame as she looked ready to explode "I Mean Lady Tsudame."

"Your such a suck up." Hissed Sakura as she rolled her eyes.

"Take that back!" yelled Sasuke.

"Well she wasn't lying Sasuke your are a suck up." Said Shikamaru as he smirked over to him.

"Why can't we just get along?" asked Kiba out of the blue when all the sudden there was an explosion and he turned blue.

"That's a better look for you dog breath." Said Hinata as she snickered.

"Hinata that is mean of you." Said Neji

"Shut it branch member." She sneered as Neji whimpered and hide behind Tenten who looked annoyed.

"Oh this is so wrong." Said Kakashi as he looked at the student behave like maniacs. Tsudame took out her sake and drank the whole bottle in one swing. She slammed it on the table and looked at them.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH OF THAT! I KNOW WHATS GOING ON!" she yelled as they all looked at her waiting for her to tell them. They all leaned in to hear as she looked from one person to the next. "hormones." She whispered as they fell back and looked ticked off. " That or the Justu that Komahamru tried out failed miserably." She said happily was they all looked at her again.

"What Justu!" they yelled together as they blow tsunade off her chair.

"The inner person Justu." She told them as she crawled over to her desk.

"How do we get rid of it?!" yelled Gai desperately as he groveled on the ground.

"You got to help your twin." She uttered as she hiccupped

"Twin? What twin?" asked Kiba as he looked over to her. She gave a sneaky smile as she looked at them and made hand seals

" I don't like the looks of this." Said Shino but it was too late they all got trapped in the justu. They all dropped asleep in the chairs they where sitting at. Even the teachers weren't safe they too dropped asleep.

"Let this be the twist you never knew could happen. If male you are female is your twin if female you are male you your twin. Your strengths are their weakness and your weakness are their strengths. Welcome students to twisted High." Said Tsunade as she looked at all the people on the ground.

* * *

:Twisted High:

* * *

The light of the sun shined down in the court yard as Saku slept. He was a bit lazy but he still got the attention of the girls. Right now he just managed to get away from them and went to sleep on the cool grass. The teachers hated him and he shared their hatred for them yet he was the guy everyone wanted to be. Labeled like the cold playboy he always got what he wanted no matter what the price. So what did this hunk of a guy looked like? He stood about 6'2 with, deep green eyes that promised anyone an early death if you would stare to long into them. And then was his hair. How he got nagged about that. His hair was pink. It was an odd color but it was natural. Teachers gave him such a hard time about it that he kept it that way. Yet his good looks only make his odd hair color look cool and unique. He opened a lazy eye as he looked around to make sure that no one would come around to interrupt his nap when he spotted something. He got up on his elbows and looked over to the strange sight. On the ground not to far from him was a girl. He knew that some girls did some crazy things to get his attention but this was well ridicules. He sat up completely and looked at the girl on the ground as he put a hand to his face.

She wasn't that bad. She had curves in the right places her face was really pretty to but he had to honest that hair color was only unique to him and the color on her looked as natural as the one on his head. He decided to find out as he poked her side. She grunted in return and turned the other way.

"Another five minutes mom…" she sighed. Well that was a new one he never been called mom before.

"Hey you with the big forehead wake up." He poked as she growled and moved roughly to the other side.

"No way you're having him Ino pig!" yelled the girl as he looked a little alarmed.

"Hey wake up!" he yelled into her ear as she screamed and hit her forehead with his. He growled as he touched his head. "Damn it you clumsy ox can't you watch what your doing?!"

"You're the moron that woke me up!" she yelled back at him as he looked shocked. No girl in the history of him ever going to school had yelled at him. She was the first to ever do that. Now that she was awake he could see her sparkling jade eyes that minced his own. Her forehead didn't look so wide when she looked at him with that angry look of hers.

"Hey up close you look cute." He told her as she looked shocked

"Eh?!" she yelled before she knew it He was kissing her and he took well advantage of her open mouth. Sakura yelled as she felt his tongue in her mouth as she bite down hard on it. He pulled away as he smirked.

"You bite my tongue!" he said amazed as he looked at her.

"You're the one that kissed me!" she yelled at him.

" I like them feisty." He started as he got closer to her again as she slapped him. He laughed slightly as she glared at him. Who did this weirdo think he was? And what's with that wired look in his eye? Those deep green eyes that looked like they can get whatever they wanted.

Oh hell…

It was impossible.

No way this guy could be.

No it was a bad nightmare.

It had to be.

The twin

Her

Twin!

"ahhhhhh!" She yelled startled and crawled away from him. No way, it was a bad dream it had to be. She shock her head as she looked at him.

"This is the first time I see some on else with pink hair. Did you do it out of admiration for me?" He asked with a cocky grin. She twitched as she couldn't believe it. He was a self center cocky teme. Where did this ring a bell? "Come to think about it I never seem you around school before." He mused as he looked at her. He stood up and dusted his clothing he wasn't wearing a uniform nor was he wearing Ninja attire. He wore blue black jeans with a white under shirt with a black top. He wore two pricings on his left ear and one on his right. He was something Sakura never seen before not in the village anyway. He had the bad boy look all right she just needed to know how much of a heart breaker he was to call him a Sasuke Uchiha clone.

Yet he had pink hair he looked just like her, except that he was a guy it was a spiting image of her. Freaked out by the mystery guy Sakura got up and ran for it. He just watched her run off as he shrugged. Women where wired that's all he could think of but then again he did have something else in mind. He would have fun with this girl.

Inside the campus Orin was bored He had been looking for Saku for sometime now and hadn't found him. He flipped his hair out the way as he looked like a super model. He was handsome no one could say other wise but he had a flaw. Something that made Suke better then him in school he was terrified of women. He freaked out when ever they tired to touch him or come close to him. No he wasn't gay it just it scared him to be in the same room with a girl alone. He try as he might his fan girls still follow him around which only makes him break out in beads of sweat and him yelling down the hall like a mad man. He would then excuse it as he forgot to turn something in at class and everyone would believe him well everyone except Saku he would never let him down for that.

"I'm I really that hopeless?" he asked himself as he walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets and his back hunched. Not paying attention where he was going he bump it someone. His face went red as a tomato as he looked down at the girl that he had hit. She looked up at him as she stared at him like he was something out of the twilight zone. They blank a couple of times as they looked at each other.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled the girl in front of him as he freaked out and yelled along with her.

"Woman you're as loud as ever." Muttered someone to their side as they looked over to find Shikamaru with a girl to his side.

"Shikamaru!" yelled Ino as she ran behind him as he sighed out bored at what was happening.

"Hey Hands off I saw him first." Said the girl beside him as Both Ino and Orin looked at the resemblance in both Shikamaru and the girl had. Orin blush became more red as he covered his mouth from screaming. Beads of sweat fell down his brow as he looked at the girl next to Shikamaru. " Oh Hey Orin who's the girl?" she asked him as he freaked out. His eyes darted from every one of them to the girl beside him. She looked a lot like him it was bit freaky. His hands began to sweat as it was hard for him to breathe

"Sorry I have to go!" he said as he ran off as Ino looked at him go.

"What a strange guy." She commented as the girl next to Shikamaru looked at him go.

"Yeah but hot." She commented as she let go of Shikamaru. "Name's Satu." She said as stretched out her hand to shake Ino's

"Ino."

"You know you look a lot like him. It's almost like your where his twin or something hm oh well see you in class Shika." She said as she kissed him and went off. Shikamaru looked annoyed as Ino rose a eyebrow at her teammate.

"What was that?"

"The hell should I know but this place too troublesome to hang around let's find the others and leave as soon as possible." He muttered as he put his hands in his pocket and went off to find the others.

_**

* * *

**_

That's it for the first chapter Review if you like! Review if you hate!

_**-BWOTN**_


End file.
